


Don't Get Me Wrong

by SociallyUnacceptableOrb



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: ARE YOU READY FOR THE HOT NIGHTS, ARE YOU READY FOR THE SUMMER, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyUnacceptableOrb/pseuds/SociallyUnacceptableOrb
Summary: Garlude thinks about her life and how it connects to her relationships.
Relationships: Garlude/Zan Partizanne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't Get Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Happy pride, I promise I'll have a better version of this out hopefully before the month ends. 
> 
> Or I'll do it in July, I dunno. I'm not tethered to straight people's laws.
> 
> April and May were goddamn fucking nightmares on my mental state and executive function, adding to developing and drawing stuff for an original TF continuity/fic, and actual important reality shit... it's been wild.

What the hell was she doing?

Falling in love with an ex-cultist, for starters.

It wasn’t like she was well-known for her romantic taste, but this was certainly throwing all her friends for a loop. While her closest friends were cautiously optimistic at best, the rest of the cappies were mortified that such a noble knight would fall for a devious woman. There was something to be said about the prospect of a… reformed character such as herself becoming attracted to a similar woman.

Was that it, then? What made Zan Partizanne so different from the rest of her sisterhood? Was it that her alleged closeness and ensuing manipulation by Hyness a soothing reminder that Garlude wasn’t alone? And in that case, was Garlude’s love of her merely superficial? She couldn’t wrap her head around any of it.

One thing was for certain, though. Yamikage certainly wouldn’t let her live it down.

Garlude took a deep breath, steadying her nerves before she entered the building.

Garlude bi-dened (straightened but bisexual now) herr tie and ironed her suit and he looked out at the big stage. Meta Knight was making a speech about the final bosses of the hit video game series franchise Kirby’s Dreamland™ by Nintendo ® which was taking a while to get to where they wre right now

“Garlude you are gonna go out soon ehre’s your microphone” said JK rowlin, meta’s campaing managed.

Gardel put on the mcirophone onto her suit was very big for her surlty potato-esque form. Sdhe put the microphone on to hir lapel.

“Can i get a fuck, for luck” said Garlude. rwloin blushed. Garlude showed her th box .

And then they fucked. But. GASP!!! The microphone was HOT!! AND LIVE!!! So while MK was tlaking htye headr garlude and rowling SQUELCHING NOISES!!! AND IT WAS LOUD!! AAAUGHH!!!

After they was doen girlee walked out onto the staged after she zipped her humoblous boobagnos back into her suit. She waved to the orbs who were all HUH WUUUHHHH? Because they heard her having sex with rwolin and they did nto know what sex was

“Hello thank you Metad knight for having me here today” said garlude into the microphone at the podium “as you know dreamlnd has had problems with populatiion so i made a cool invention called sex to fix it. It gets ppl pregantn”

The crowd murmured and stuff and garlude wiggled her eyebrows

“But how do ppl get pregnatn” jack, who was not an oc, asked from the crowd which he was special because he was an boyo

“It is simple. U fuk and then baby pops out a few months latrer, but ur belly is big a lil I guess. That’s all there is too it haha” said grape “no more questions. Anyone who wants to gain the sex ability can cum :) over and look over at my box and they will be able to sex. Volunteers only no drafts so please and thank you”

Then garlude got off the stage and went to rt table and spent the entire day showing the box of suex to all tha orbs who wantd to be able to sex. And then they filed their taxes and played parcheesi and porked and canoolded and did the frick frack snick snak hango bango argle argule hoogle honk. Jack didn’t watch ebcasue he respects women and fears tshe sheer bisexy energy emanating from garlude’s lavenfder hued titties, which might I add, are fucking big!

Then garlude went home and ntoiced… hmm… the door was already unlcoked.. she opened the door and found nothing was different.. Excpt zanned partizanennene! WAS GONE!! Galde dropped to her knees then got back up and ran around the apartment. Then she dropped to her knees and yelled to the sky,a nd she was kuhryingk

“WHAT THE FUCK THE FINAL BOSSES FUCK YOU”

Garluder stormed out of the apartment and outside the apartment she looked up and she saw a big battleship so garlude flew all the way up to it because she was pissed off and angry because she was mad

Garlude got into the big warship and there inside was lots of final bosses oh no!! magolor was there! And they had zan partizanne and she had a big pancake thing on her face!! Like a blinder for horses because the final bosses are all bronies didntcha kno

“Zanny oh no” said garlude and she ran over to zan partizanne and diddnt care about the final bosses. They slapped her away

“Oh yes” said ssusie

“Let me have my thicc cgoth gf back” said garlude

“no” said susie

“Shut up grape girl, no one likes you” slurred a mysterious voice.. Then oUT OF THE SHADOWS IT WAS queen ripple fairy queen!!!

“rupple you stupid slut,” garlude r crossed her arms and smiled “still mad about the cucking?”

“I WILL BE THE ONE CUCKING. YOU. TONIGHT IM EVIL FUCKED UP AND TWISTED NOW” fairy ripple queen yelled and stomped around and took zan’s blindfold off

“i cant have sex” said zan parteiane to ripple fairy

“WHAT?? FUCK!!!” screamed fairy queen “SUSIE”

“Im susie” said susie

Then susise and ripple queen had sex so hard that it blew zan partzaine and garlude out of the ship because the force of the goo was so much that it was like a jet engine and they just flew out out the back

Garrlood landed and she caught zan parttine who blushed and then garlude dropped heer ont he floor because zan partiane was 500 pounds of pure ass and tiddies so garlll couldn’t hold her up even though she was so muscular from sword fighgting

“What happened” asked meta kngiht who was looking up at the sky and watched as garlue landed and everything

“The foinal bosses from the hit game franchise Kirby’s Dreamland™ by Nintendo ® was here and they tried to kidnap patreinzae because she’s so sexy but i saved her” said garlude

“Okay well what happened” asked Merta Knight again who saw that both bicons were covered in. heh.. mayonaise...

“Fairy qeeun queen ripple queen is evil now because i cucked her so i think she’s in l;esbians with susie now” Garlude shook off the goo by vibrating very quickly from side to side. It got in in zans’s eyes

“Well that sucks” MK replied “wait, does fairy ripple know how to have sex”

“Yeah” said garlude

“GARLUDE IF SHE KNOWS HOW TO HAVE SEX SHE’LL TEACH THE FONAL BOSSES” said meta knight

“Relax mety knighty,” garlude smugly smiled, “she doesn’t have the sex box so they can’t learn how to have sex”

But then garlude realized she forgot the sex box. Where dd the sex box go. Hit was just in her pocket but now it’s gone

“Fuck. i think when ripple binch and susie splooged us out like water outta a damn i fucking dropped it”

Garlude patted her pockets and looked scaried. Where could the sex box have gone. Was it inside the ship or did it fall and get crunched? wait a second.. how did susie FUCK without seeing the box? unless.. oh no...........

“I gotta go back up there” said garlude

“But how will you not die” asked zan partizanne who was now done wiping the jizz out of her eyes

“That’s my secret, zan, and maybe one day you will learn how with enough lube i can slip out of any sticky situation”

Then garludd flew back up to the evil ship.. O_O but that’s all for now.. How will garlood live ? thats for her to know and you to find out next epsode..

**Author's Note:**

> hi kitty :)


End file.
